Charbetty
Summary The Charbetty (シャーベティ Shābeti), also known by the codename Deep Optical (ディープオプティカル Dīpuoputikaru), was a Second Generation Capitalist Corporations Object from the Client Security company. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with main cannon, 8-B with secondary weapons | 7-B with main cannons, 8-B with secondary weapons Name: Charbetty, Deep Optical Origin: Heavy Object Age: Unknown Classification: Anti-Object Specialized Weapon, 2nd Generation specialized in naval battles Wielders: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Flight (Hovers and moves using an air cushion engine + a laser propulsion system), convergence attack of 8 laser beam cannons, several dozens of secondary laser beam cannons, laser parry, blinding weapon, self-righting mechanism, Advanced Sensors, resistance to hacking and EMPs | Flight, increased speed, 8 laser beam main cannons, several dozens of secondary laser beam cannons Attack Potency: City level with main cannon, at least City Block level with secondary cannons (Comparable to other Objects) | City level with main cannons (Weaker than the average main cannon, but still capable of damaging onion armor), at least City Block level with secondary cannons Speed: Subsonic top speed (250 km/h), likely Hypersonic+ reactions (Intercepted railgun shells traveling at almost Mach 10, comparable to other Objects) | Subsonic+ top speed (730 km/h), at least Hypersonic, likely Hypersonic+ reactions Durability: Likely City level (Lacks the thick onion armor of other Objects, but has equivalent shock cancellation defense technology) Range: Over 20km with secondary weapons, higher with main cannon | Over 20km with secondary weapons, higher with main cannons Weaknesses: After ten kilometers it main cannon can no longer achieve city level attack potency, its liquid prism technology can be disturbed by a calculated shock, and if it fires the main cannon while it is off, the cannon will be destroyed; its blinding weapon is only effective on large weapons such as other Objects | After ten kilometers it main cannons can no longer achieve city level attack potency, can't sustain its high speed for long periods of time, as the main system is too delicate Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Laser Convergence: Its main cannon is a special laser beam cannon. Eight excitation lasers are used in conjunction with a liquid prism for the stimulated emission, but if the refractive index of the liquid is off even slightly, the laser beam will tear the main cannon apart. The laser beam produced by the convergence is so powerful it leaves a white trail as it roasts the dust and moisture in the air, unlike the orange tone caused by common main laser beam cannons. However, liquid prism technology can't be used in high-speed battles, as sudden turns at high speeds cause high G-forces that will disturb the liquid within the liquid prism. The artificial alterations to the concentration of liquid within the container will be undone, bringing the liquid back to an even concentration. The Object uses an electronic control program that automatically regulates the density of the liquid in the liquid prism, though software problems require the program to be defragged regularly * Laser Shock Cancellation System: The Charbetty has devices installed to electronically absorb shocks. A large gap in the armor is kept, and any shocks to the outer layer are sensed with laser vibration detectors. They can then counterbalance the shockwave running through the armor and cushion the inner armor. The shock will transfer through the countless pillars, but the lasers are faster. By cutting off any shocks that exceed the allowable limit, they can protect the delicate equipment of its laser prism technology. As the high heat caused when the lasers pass through runs the risk of disturbing the liquid, it's likely that either a fast-acting coolant is used or the liquid prism itself is divided into cartridges. * Self-righting Mechanism: By using its more than a 100 secondary lasers, The Charbetty can explosively expand the air and use the momentum to forcefully right itself in case it loses its balance. * Laser Parry: Even with all the measures taken to protect its liquid prism technology, the Charbetty's max speed is quite low, half of what an average Object usually achieves. Since it can't dodge enemy attacks using its speed it has several countermeasures. For example, the Charbetty can alter the refractive index of the air using the heat from its laser weapons to force lasers to miss. Second, it can also use its numerous secondary lasers to gouge holes in shells and alter their course, though it doesn't have accurate control over where the shells are diverted to. * Blinding Weapon: As a second countermeasure, Charbetty can use a special blinding weapon to create multiple 3D images of itself using diffractive waves to fool the enemy. It can freely emit 70 types of light waves at once and it can change the wavelengths as needed. By simultaneously sending several wavelengths at one point in space, the normal light waves and the diffractive waves come together to create the image that is viewed as three dimensional. At the same time, it interferes with the infrared rays, ultraviolet rays, and every other optical device used to make a lock and the electromagnetic data from radar, and the like. Sonar and directional microphones are also useless because of the air explosions caused by the main laser cannon. A normal 3D image brings together footage for the right eye and the left eye, but this system uses enough images for the number of lenses equipped on an Object and is regulated by the diffractive rays. Intentionally cutting off a portion of the lenses should cause a disturbance in the image that could be used to determine where the real one is, but the Charbetty can immediately determine which lenses are active from their subtle movements and recreate the image to match, each time faster and faster, potentially erasing even that slight 'out of place feeling'. This blinding weapon has a range of a few kilometers. Since the images are created to fool an Object's multiple sensors they look like a mess to humans on the ground. * Transformation: After its main cannon was destroyed by Quenser and Heivia, the Charbetty shifted into a second mode by rotating around, making Heivia speculate the reactor and cockpit are installed like gyroscopes. The portions that had previously been used as legs and to generate the laser power for its laser convergence main cannon are now used as individual main laser beam cannons. These main cannons are solid-state lasers that use YAG, the very first optical weapon ever developed and therefore the simplest design. Solid-state lasers have high outputs but can't be fired for long. It can't put out as much heat as the previous laser beam, and they produce the orange trails common laser beam main cannons do. The Charbetty fires repeatedly, similar to a machine gun, in order to make the best use of the short firing time and pierce an Object's armor. The Charbetty's speed also undergoes a great change. It uses the C-shaped wings on its back to reflect lasers, intentionally detonate the air and give itself quick bursts of speed, gaining acceleration superior to rocket boosters. This speed will probably end up destroying its own main system since it's very delicate. Key: Base | Transformed Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Object Category:Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7